


Fire Meet Gasoline

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Captain Singh and Eddie are suspicious of Barry, F/M, Felicity kinda just pops in when Oliver is getting all intense about superhero stuff, Gen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Ronnie and Martin are still Firestorm, So is Eddie, ronnie is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots exploring how Barry and friends keep his identity as The Flash a secret from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Cisco are invited over for dinner at the West household.
> 
> Hopefully they'll be able to distract Iris from how much Barry eats due to his increased metabolism.

Caitlin was sitting on the couch in Iris West's living room, watching as Barry shoveled a mountain of food into his mouth. Boys had a tendency to eat sloppy, and even though Ronnie was bad, Barry seemed even worse. According to Cisco's calculations, if Barry wanted to keep up his metabolism, he was to eat a total of eight hundred tacos a day.

And that's what he was doing, with Cisco distracting Iris enough to have her help make the food, so that Barry could speed eat through just enough tacos that Iris wasn't suspicious. It wasn't really helping that Ronnie was in there as well, spouting scientific mumbo-jumbo that went through Stein's brain and complaining that they could have just ordered a pizza and be done.

"Have you found a way to disconnect them at all?" Barry asked through mouthfuls of ground beef, lettuce and tomato. Bits of sour cream and shredded cheese stuck to his chin as he ate.

Caitlin shook her head, "They've had to merge into Firestorm so many times, I'm not sure they can ever separate fully anymore." Barry shrugged, licking orange oil from his fingers.

Barry opened his mouth to say something, jumping when they heard Cisco shout with mock anger and bravado, "Ronnie Raymond! You ruined my tacos!"

A laugh from Iris sounded as Ronnie retaliated, "Are you kidding?- Barry has been eating at least-"

Caitlin widened her eyes a bit. Crap. If he spilled-

"-twenty tacos a  _minute_ -"

Caitlin looked at the speedster, "Really? You know that much red meat can cause serious colon complications."

Barry laughed, "That hasn't really stopped me before. Maybe if there's a Metahuman who shows up, who can maybe suffocate me with bacon I'll reconsider."

"Your funeral."

Ronnie was red faced as the other three entered the room, balancing an entire fiesta on glass platters. Caitlin hurriedly cleared a space on the coffee table for the food, careful not to knock over the three liter bottles of orange soda Cisco insisted they bring, along with a tray of hot wings dripping in honey barbecue sauce and gooey mozerella sticks (Ronnie's idea. Caitlin wanted to bring a bottle of wine for Joe to maintain at least some class, but she was quickly shot down.)

"- then I am allowed to eat at least one!" Ronnie finished triumphantly, the platters clinking softly against the tabletop with a certain finality. The smell of curry and beef tickled Caitlin's nose, melted cheese making her mouth water slightly. She usually didn't eat spicy foods, but with the way those tacos were looking, Caitlin thought she would reconsider right then and there. The hard shell was warm against her palms as she picked one up, nodding with a smile as Cisco slid her a plate, and she tentatively took a bite.

If she wasn't so cynical (not that she would ever admit that aloud, and not entirely sure tacos and cynicism went hand in hand) Caitlin would've probably thought she had entered heaven on Earth along with Cisco, who made it a habit to watch the Food Network with her when they weren't doing anything in the lab. The shell cracked harshly against her teeth, cushioned by the chewy meat and crisp lettuce. The cheese was sharp on her tongue, melted to stringy perfection to offset the cold sour cream.

Damn. She really needed to lay off the cooking shows. Or hanging out with Cisco for long periods of time. Or both. 

Caitlin was about to take another bite when the doorbell rang, jarring her from her taco trance. Caitlin smiled to herself. "Taco Trance." If there ever were a Metahuman who could make tacos appear spontaneously out of thin air, she'd make sure to beat Cisco to his own game. Nick names only got better with practice, and Cisco constantly made fun of her for the whole "Rainbow Raider" thing.

"Eddie!" Iris cheered, jumping from her perch on the couch to hug her boyfriend. Caitlin didn't miss the slightly disappointed look on Barry's face that disappeared as soon as it had come when Iris shoved Eddie on the couch next to him, the brown leather dipping under his added weight.

"Hey, Cisco!" Eddie grinned at Cisco who smiled with a mouthful of taco (no doubt on purpose; Eddie was a nice man, but Cisco was always behind Barry, even of the girl he was crushing on had a boyfriend. Cisco liked to think of it as fishing out the weak- basically grossing out any of Iris's suitors in hopes of the girl realizing that Barry was perfect for her, damn it!)

Ronnie was sitting awkwardly next to Cisco, raising an eyebrow at the detective. After a few minutes, Iris said, "Oh! Eddie, this is Caitlin's fiance, Ronnie. Ronnie, this is Eddie."

With the way Ronnie and Cisco shared a grin, Caitlin could only hope that they didn't plan on driving Eddie away for good.

\---------

Cisco was just pulling a string of cheese from his teeth when he had noticed it. At first, you weren't able to hear it, over Iris laughing and Ronnie spewing facts about the kangaroo (seriously Stein need a new hobby) to an interested and slightly confused Eddie, who seemed to be listening intently as he licked honey barbecue sauce off his fingers.

But as the night progressed and they jad decided to pop a movie into the DVD player, Cisco started paying attention. Not to the movie so much; Iris had put on  _Titanic_ , which he wasn't all that interested in. And yet, Barry seemed pretty into it, despite the fact that he knew Barry didn't really like this kind of stuff either.

But as the movie progressed with both Caitlin and Iris sobbing over a sucky romance plotline together, along with Ronnie and Eddie downing snacks alongside them, Cisco knew something was up. Yeah, Barry was obviously trying to impress Iris, but with that stupod buzzing, Cisco couldn't focus on the actual issue.

"Okay," Cisco finally groaned, "who left their phone on?"

Iris paused the movie and everyone reached into their purse or pocket, yet the noise still came. Cisco raised an eyebrow at Barry, who was still digging around his pockets, only to come up empty handed.

Or vibrating.

Immediately, Barry shoved his hand back in his pocket, his face flushing as he pushed himself up from the couch, "Sorry- gotta take this...."

Cisco was after him like a bat out of hell. The forensic scientist was leaning against the granite counter in the kitchen, hands shaking so fast they were a blur. Barry jumped as Cisco went to him, his whole body vibrating momentarily before he seemed to buckle in on himself, alternating shakes taking over once he hit the floor.

Cisco muttered a curse. They had made more than enough tacos, according to the equation. And he knew for a fact that Barry had eaten his fair share while he and Ronnie distracted Iris in the kitchen. Cisco was lost in.thought until Barry groaned, gripping Cisco's ankle so hard he thought Barry would snap it in two. Once on the floor, he could see Barry struggle to stay awake, his eyelids closing between vibrations.

"Oh, that's not good-" Cisco began to panic.

"What's not good?"

Cisco froze as he heard Iris walk in from behind, voice tinged with curiosity. Cisco rushed to bang on anything he could, be it a cabinet or a countertop as Barry groaneagain. From his left, the pipes groaned, followed by the.flush of the toilet, and Iris's dad Joe walked out, wiping hid hands on his jeans.

"Oh!" Cisco said a bit too loud, sendingJoe a panicked glance, "We uh, ran out!"

Iris raised an eyebrow at him. Cisco felt his heart beating in his chest, so rapid it hurt. Jusging by the angle, if he could just push Barry behind the counter, then Joewould possibly be able to grab him and tow him into another room. Iris was still waiting for an answer, pursing her lips.

"Ran out of what?" she prompted, and Joe edged closer, coughing to cover up Barry's groaning.

 "Spoons!" Cisco winced at how his voice cracked, but Joe took that as his cue to sneak behind the counter and get out with a now unconscious yet still vibrating Barry. Cisco got up, face beet red, "Yeah, there's nothing to mix all the extra sauce from the wings for.chips and dip..."

Iris was about to open a drawer (no doubt full of spoons) until they heard Caitlin shout at her husband to be, "Ronnie Raymond, Leonardo DiCaprio is _not_ a time-traveler! You're ruining the movie!"

\----------

Joe was kind of glad that Iris had decided to have a sleepover with everyone (despite the fact they were all fully grown adults), because he was still really confused about what had happened earlier with Barry.

"Hypoglycemia," Cisco said, shoving a now cold mozerella stick in his mouth, "happens when Barry doesn't eat enough."

Joe scoffed, "All the kid does is eat, Cisco."

"Right, but it wasn't  _enough._ According to my calculations, Barry has to eat eight hundred tacos a day to keep up his speed and strength."

Joe faltered, recalling earlier how Cisco and Ronnie had Iris in the kitchen with them while Caitlin monitored Barry as he ate. It made more sense now then when he had watches the scene earlier from the stairs. Barry's hands were a blur, an entire plate of what he now knew as one hundred tacos gone in a millisecond.

Jesus Christ and Hell be damned. Joe was pretty sure Barry could out-eat competitive eating champions at this rate. They wouldn't stand a chance!

Caitlin's soft snoring cut through his thoughts as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, nuzzling her chin into Ronnie's chest. The diamond ring on her finger twinkled in the harsh light of the television.

"I wonder what that wedding will be like?" Joe laughed as he remembered Firestorm. The merging process must have been awkward. Cisco laughed, licking his fingers as he reached for another mozerella stick.

"Yeah, that will be weird," Cisco agreed, "but after you got Barry into the bathroom, I figured out that instead of eight hundred tacos, now he has to eat at least a thousand."

"You know, that much red meat I heard can kill a person," Joe pointed out, "something to do with your colon or something."

Cisco groaned, flopping backwards onto the couch, "That's what Caitlin said too! Ugh!"

Joe laughed. It didn't really matter how many tacos Barry had to eat, but as long as he was still alive, it was all cool. Hell, Barrycould eat liver for the rest of his life if he wanted to. As long as he still showed up for work in the morning, he knew he was alive ad well, even if his escapades as the Flash were demanding and grueling at night.

Cisco had started counting on his fingers, tracing numbers in the air. No one was watching the television anymore, having fallen asleep after Eddie insisted they watch some stupid buddy-cop movie.

"Cisco?" Joe asked, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Cisco shrugged, moving on to trace more numbers.

"You know, we know about tacos," he pondered, "but if we're talking cheese and guac, that's a whole new equation!"

Joe chuckled softly as Cisco began rambling about consistencies and matter and rambling off the scientific properties of an avacado. Iris, Caitlin, Ronnie and Eddie were fast asleep, and Joe had put Barry in his old room. Joe settled on watching whatever crappy late-night talk show was airing as he let Cisco work.

The mozerella sticks were all gone by morning. 


	2. Spilled Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is working her shift at Jitters when Barry and Cisco come in for lunch. Cue a slip-up waiting tables and a very nervous Barry Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one, I'll admit- I added two charcters from the Mortal Instruments series as a little Easter Egg!

Iris shrugged a platter of coffee mugs onto her shoulder. She didn't mind working afternoon shifts, but they were always the most boring, with no one interesting coming in to eat. It was always full of businessmen and pencil pushers, and the worst part was, none of the guys were ever cute. Sometimes one or two would try to flirt with her, but she would quickly shoot them down, explaining that she had a boyfriend, he was a cop, etc., etc. 

As Iris set down her tray at the bar, the bell above the door ringed, and in walked Cisco and Barry, looking deep in conversation. Cisco was gesticulating wildly, Barry grinning from ear to ear. Iris smiled, watching as they sat themselves down at a table by the bar. Cisco noticed her walking over, waving as she walked, "Hey, Iris!"

Was it just her, or did Barry jump in surprise? Iris shrugged it off, giving both boys a hug.

"You guys know what you want?" Iris asked, pulling out a pad and pen.

"Two caramel machiatto's," Cisco began. Barry raised a finger, cutting in, "Make mine a double shot." Cisco nodded as he went on, "-and we'll also have two blueberry muffins, three cheesecake slices and one monster sundae to top it all off."

Iris gave him a look, "That's a lot of food, Cisco. Are you sure you two can eat all that?" Cisco gave her what could only be described as a shit-eating grin, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Growing boys need their calories, as they say," Cisco gave her a mock salute, and even though she tried looking annoyed, Iris failed miserably. Cisco was just that kind of person that made you smile all the time.She was glad Barry had managed to maintain a friendship with him after waking up from the coma; Barry had never looked as alive. Same with Caitlin, even if she did seem a little uptight most of the time.

"Alright, well, I will bring your drinks shortly," Iris ruffled Barry's hair, and he ducked his head, cheeks pinched and pink. She always did that to him when they were younger, and revelled in the elation she felt as she heard Cisco teasing him. As soon as she turned on the machine, one of her co-workers started mopping the floors. The smell of soap and disinfectant stung her nose, the whirring of the coffee machine making Iris's skin crawl. The machine itself was old, the noise it made constantly getting on everyone's nerves- no one onew why the owner just didn't get a new one.

Finally, the drinks were done, and Iris topped them off with small mountains of whipped cream. Of course, just as she went to tje guy's table it had to happen, and it just had to be Barry's table too, huh? After mopping the floor, the girl had evidentl forgotten to put up the wet floor sign, and a man in a crisp black suit just  _happened_ to be in a hurry, smacking Iris with his briefcase as he tried to dodge between her and the table to get out the door, yelling for a taxi.

Which was how one Barry Allen found himself drenched in smoking hot coffee and.melted whipped cream, staining his clothes and no doubt burning his chest and neck. Iris threw her tray on a nearby table, snatching up napkins to dab at the stain.

"I am so sorry, Bar!" Iris apologized profusely. Her napkins were already stained brown, but she continued to try and wipe away what she could, "That was really hot too, do you want me to get an ice pack?!"

Barry flushed an even deeper red than before, mumbling, "Iris, it's fine, I'm fine-"

"Prolonged exposure to heated liquids can cause the epidermal layer of skin to scald!" Cisco piped up, "Iris, how hot was the coffee machine?"

Iris gaped, flailing her hands as she scrunched her nose, "I-I don't know! One-fifty maybe?" She watched as Cisco eyed Barry's wet shirt for a minute, Barry raising an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Unless you want a severe scalding scar, Allen, or for your shirt to possibly burn into and meld with your flesh, you need to take it off." 

Barry looked incredulous, "What?! Cisco, I am not-"

But Cisco was relentless, and Iris was running into the back for some ice as Cisco wrestled Barry from the offending article of clothing. If the boss were here, Iris was sure she would never hear the end of it. The ice was half melted once Iris found it in the freezer, but for now it would have to do. Wrapping it up in a paper towel, she raced back to the dining area to see Cisco inspecting a red burn on a very embarrassed Barry Allen. He was sitting in his chair while Cisco had taken out a medical kit (why did he carry that around, of all things?!) and was treating it accordingly. From far away, it looked bright and angry against Barry's pasty skin, but as she neared them, it wasn't too bad. In fact, it looked already faded, as if it were at least a month old instead of five seconds old.

Iris held the ice out to him, "Here, Bar. This should numb the pain a little." Sighing, Barry pushed himself up out of his chair.

"Thanks, Iris," Barry ran a hand through his brown hair, his biceps bulging as he stretched-

Wait,  _bulging biceps_?! Iris eyed her friend's arms. She knew he was skinny, and he still was but for some reason he had muscle. Like,  _actual muscle._

Iris took a step back to take all of Barry's form in. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans (a red pair she had gotten him maybe two Christmases ago), but they seemed like a second skin, showing off toned calves and legs. What surprised her about the pants was the fact that as he turned around to fight Cisco for one of the muffins they ordered, they showed off a perfectly round ass. One that any girl or woman would be jealous to have, that women spent millions of dollars and hours getting surgically constructed to have. His arms were perfectly proportioned with his pectorals, and his waist was sleek and toned, and Iris could feel multiple eyes on them as Barry turned back around (the shoulder blades jutted out just so, bringing to light how slimming and pretty Barry's back muscles had become), completely unaware of the affect he was having on any of the girls present in Jitters, just focused on getting Cisco to lemd him one of his many layers to replace his shirt.

"-ris?"

Iris blinked, and Barry was looking at her, blue eyes full of puppyish concern. He had his hands full of soft blue material belonging to Cisco, preparing to put it on. 

She saw the abs when Barry lifted his arms over his head. When did that happen?!

"Iris?" Barry reiterated, and Iris pulled on a smile, "Yeah, Bar?"

"It's fine, about the coffee," Barry assured her, "I'm just really hoping you guys don't kick me out for public indecency-"

Cisco had another one of those shit-eating grins on his face, and for a minute, Iris felt like Cisco had prepared on purpose, as if he knew this was going to happen. Iris brushed the thought aside- Barry probably just picked up a hobby like knitting or something.

Except, she knew you didn't get muscles like that from knitting. Or abs. 

Crisi averted and possible scald burns put aside, Iris managed to get through the rest of her shift with no trouble, although she found herself eyeing any girl who looked at Barry or even whispered about what happened earlier as she served them with wary. Iris berated herself- she had a boyfriend! A sweet, loving, incredibly hot boyfriend at that. Barry and his abs be damned.

Cisco wiggled his eyebrows at her everytime she ambled past their table to give someone a refill of coffee, but it was what happened when Barry and Cisco went to leave that left Iris in a good mood.

A young woman and her friend approached Barry as he got up, and Barry seemes ready to bolt. Cisco wasn't having it, giving Iris a playful wink as he jerked Barry back to the table, "And how can we help you ladies on this fine day?"

The girls both giggled, one of them stumbling over her words, "My friend and I were just wondering if your friend here was-"

"Isabelle!" one of the girls chastised.

"Clary! Lemme finish!" the girl snapped, "Anyway, she takes this art class, and she has to draw the human figure-"

Barry looked as red as this Clary girl's hair as her friend Isabelle continued, "-and I think you're perfect. If you're comfortable with modeling, of course." 

Barry had just started mumbling until Cisco volunteered, "You know what? That sounds _great._ Whaddya say, Bar? Wanna model for Clary?" 

Iris nearly laughed out loud once Cisco and this Isabelle got into the details, Barry's stricken look once the word "nude" was mentioned.

Ah, Barry. Always the innocent one. It was like that growing up too- good to see some things never changed. Soon negotiations on the matter were finished, and the two girls went there way. Cisco waved to Iris as he and Barry left, dragging a babbling mess of a forensic scientist behind him.

Cisco was  _so_ going to take pictures for her later, even as Iris reminded herself that Eddie was perfectly adequate for this kind of thing. She just hoped she could get the image of her best friend having a totally rocking bod out of her head as she went back to work.

 

 


	3. Fatal Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Metahuman loose in the police station, Eddie Thawne finds himself locked in the forensics lab with Barry Allen. Things only get weirder when the Metahuman manages to get into the lab.
> 
> Eddie ponders the idea that Barry Allen is important enough to put on a hit list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and I just really had to write it out

Eddie was so glad that Iris had decided not to visit the precinct today. Normally, seeing Iris's smiling face as she ran to give him a hug was the highlight of his day, but there would be no way he could protect her from this if she were here. This being one of those Metahumans that had started crawling around after the Particle Accelerator explosion; Eddie knew there were rumors, but he didn't want to think it was true. But there was no denying the panicked screams and gunshots ringing downstairs as he scrambled up the rickety wooden staircase, hopefully to duck into an empty room.

Thankfully, the hall was deserted, but Eddie knew if he didn't hide soon, he'd be dead. He raced to the first door he could find, jiggling the knob.

Locked.

His heart started to bang against his ribcage as he tried another, and another- _why were all these damn doors locked?!_

Eddie skidded to a stop, peering back down the corridor towards the stairs. Shadows danced on the wall, and he could hear the clomping of footsteps coming up, louder with each creak of wood. He muttered a curse as he forced open onr last door, slamming it shut with such force, he thought he would rip off the doorknob.

_CRASH!_

Eddie jumped, raising his gun to shoot. The Metahuman was here it was-

\- Barry Allen, having dropped a red ceramic mug on the floor. The forensic scientist was trembling, looking like a deer in the headlights as Eddie lowered his gun.

"P-Please tell me you didn't get whammied by the Fear Freezer too..." Barry murmured. Eddie furrowed his brow. Who the hell was the Fear Freezer?!

"What?" Eddie asked, them reconsidered at Barry's stricken face, "You know what, never mind. We've got bigger issues-"

Eddie raised his gun again after it sounded. Faint, but there. Amongst the creaks of wood and his own hammering heart, Eddie felt his skin crawl as the voice carried.

"Oh Baaaary....."

Eddie heard Barry mutter a curse. He had just cut his hand on a shard of his mug from the metallic scent filling his nose. Backing up, Eddie groped until he fisted Allen's shirt, Barry yelping as Eddie yanked him to the floor.

"Eddie, what the-"

A hand over his mouth shut him up when the door creaked open. An eerie silence hung over them, as they waited with bated breath. Barry had started sweating, his skin clammy against Eddie's palm. The broken shards sat a foot away from where they hid behind the desk, trembling after each footfall from the perp.

"Come on out, Allen," Eddie eyed Barry at the tease, "let's have some fun...."

Barry tensed against Eddie's hand. He could see the perp's feet from under the desk- black combat boots, thick soles of yellow rubber. Dust floated in thick clouds around the floor, and Eddie had to repress the urge to sneeze. 

Eddie didn't know what this Metahuman could do. Anything was possible, and judging from the way he apoke, Barry Allen was his target. Why, he wasn't sure, but-

 "There you are, Barry ol' buddy!" 

Barry was suddenly ripped away from Eddie's side, the perp dragging him forward by the chin. Fingers straining against the trigger, Eddie followed suit, eyes cold. The perp looked to be about Barry's age, with greasy black hair and pasty skin. He grinned once he saw Eddie, he beamed, a nasty crocodile grin.

"You've been cheating on me, Bar?" the guy flipped Barry around so he was pressed against him, Eddie's gun now trained at Barry's nose, dead center.

"Sir, I'm going to ask y-"

The perp grinned at Eddie, "Pretty too, I'll give you that-" He wrapped a hand around Barry's neck, pulling the collar of his shirt, exposing a pale collarbone. Eddie felt bile rise up in his throat as the perp began tracing Barry's jawline. 

Barry was stiff, jerking himself out of the perp's grasp, tripping his way to Eddie before collapsing at his feet.

"You okay?" Eddie crouched down, helping Barry to sit up, his chest was heaving, and there was a tear in his shirt. The blood from his cut had dried on his hand, still a bright red. The perp laughed, a sound as slimy as his smile.

"Really, cop, step away from Mr. Allen," the perp demanded, and Eddie froze as he heard the click of a gun. The bastard had the safety off.

"And why should I?" Eddie retorted, moving in front of him. Barry let out a little whine, lips fluttering as he tried no doubt to stop him, but Eddie ignored him. "I don't know who you are, or why you're so intent on Mr. Allen here-"

"Barry Allen is going to pay for what happened to me."

Interesting. Eddie glanced at Barry, who was shaking his head adamantly.

"Eddie stop-!" Barry pulled himself up just as Eddie aimed his gun at the man, "Eddie-"

The man mocked him, "Yes, Eddie, stop. For Barry's sake." But Eddie unlocked the safety of his own gun, silence hanging like a knife over their heads.

\----------

It all happened too fast for Eddie to take in.

Barry was trying to stop him from shooting the perp, who in turn wanted to shoot Barry. From what he could tell, the guy was romantically interested in him, and jilted suitors made the worst enemies.

That was the only explanation Eddie had when the Metahuman managed to find his way past Eddie's bullet to tower over Barry and promptly leave him a kiss and a bullet before disappearing out the window. For a minute, Eddie just stared, as Barry panted heavily, face screwed up in agony. Grunts and groans bought him back to reality and he dropped his gun to scoop Barry up and barrel back to the first floor. Droplets of red followed his trail, and Eddie wanted to vomit once he realized that it was  _Barry's_. 

A few of the cops sent worried glares their way, one of the others gasping with horror as Barry let out a scream, and Eddie realized he had pressed on the injury, crimson leaking freely on their clothes. Eddie paid them no mind, instead stalking towards the captain as he just exited his office, giving orders to fix some of this chaos.

"Thank god, Thawne!" Captain Singh exclaimed, not noticing the bloody investigator in his arms until Eddie just happened to press against the wound again and Barry jerked against him, his cry sounding like a strangled animal.

"Someone call the paramedics!" Singh yelled aloud, but Barry was shaking his head, mumbling over and over, "N-No, get.... g-get S.T.A.R. Labs... no hos-"

"Shut up Allen," Singh cut him off, "They may have saved you from the coma but we don't have time." Red dripped onto the tiles as Barry weakly tried to get Eddie to put him down, but with how his face was paler than usual with his features drawn tightly, the kid wouldn't be able to even stand.

"Sorry, Barry," Eddie carried him to his desk, sitting him in the large leather chair. Barry gritted his teeth, knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the desk. His other hand flopped around on the glossy mahogany. He didn't want to, but Joe had to know. Eddie knew he had to tell Joe lest something like this happened again. The phone ringtones were like the beats of drums, anticipating the next move.

Eddie eyed Barry as he waited for Joe to pick up. He was drumming his fingers against the table. His shoulders were still trembling slightly. Finally, the phone beeped, but it just  _had_ to be the voicemail.

"Hey, Joe, it's Eddie," Eddie gulped, "I'm at the precinct, there's been an incident with Barry..." Eddie went to look at Barry again, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Barry carving into himself with goddamned scissors. 

"Joe I'll call you back, Barry what the  _hell are you doing?!?"_

Hastily yanking the scissors from Barry's grasp, he tossed them aside. Red dotted the desk as the scissors clattered across the surface. Barry grabbed for them again, Eddie catching his shaky hands in his own. Blood was caked under his nails. Eddie pressed a hand to the wound, Barry clenching his diaphragm at his touch. His shirt was sticky with blood, Eddie's hand coming away red.

"I'm s-sorry-" Barry whispered, "I... I wanted the bu-"

"You wanted the bullet out, I know," Eddie said as soothingly as he could, "but you really have to let a professional do it-"

"No."

Eddie was taken aback at the abrupt change in Barry's tone. His face was hard despite the tears, his lips pressed into a hard line. Running a hand through his hair (leaving streaks of red no doubt), Eddie sighed. At the mere mention of a hospital, Barry seemed to seize up, as if he were....

"Are you.... afraid of hospitals, Barry?"

\--------

Captain Singh nearly passed out as Detective Thawne recounted what happened. How he got himself upstairs during the mass hysteria. How the Metahuman seemed intent on killing Barry Allen. That was the part that was odd, someone being interested in the Allen kid, of all people.

"The weird thing is, this guy seemed almost...."

Singh narrowed his eyes. He had a mess of a precinct to clean up and a forensic scientist that was spooked out if his mind and refused to go anywhere for proper treatment. Crossing his arms, he prompted, "What is it, Thawne?"

Thawne seemed almost hesitant, "Thr guy seemed romantically interested in Barry. He kissed him before jumping out the window."

"You've gotta be joking."

"Wish I was, Captain," Eddie's expression was somber, "guy said Allen was going to pay for what happened to him-"

Singh rubbed his eyes, choosing to peer out the glass window of his office. Joe had come into the office and was now arguing with Barry. Whatever they were saying, Singh was glad he couldn't hear because Joe was red and Barry was basically breaking down into sobs. Couldn't blame him though, having just been shot by someone who attempted to first kill then seduce him. From what he could see, Eddie's desk was cleared of anything Barry could hurt himself with that was within reach.

"Listen, Thawne," Singh humphed, "I know you're dating Joe's daughter. If you're ever over there the same time Allen is-"

Eddie nodded, "Check up on him, yes of course. Joe can keep tabs as well-"

"Good. Kid's a fucking wreck, he's probably riddled with anxiety," Singh commented. Bidding farewell, Eddie exited the office, only to come back, "And, I'm not sure how he managed it with scissors, but this is the bullet that Barry was shot with."

A single calibre gold bullet clinked onto the desk. The surface was slick with Allen's blood.

"We can trace it back to the manufacturer, see who sold it to the perp," Eddie said. Singh nodded.

"I never thought Allen would ever be targeted..." Singh wondered aloud. Eddie was sympathetic.

"Anything can happen these days, Captain," he agreed, "I promise we will find this guy."

Singh nodded, "You better. Barry's a good kid. He should be safe."

Eddie nodded, leaving Singh to inspect the bullet. The one that Barry Allen dug out of his own stomach.

"Disgusting," was all Singh could think with a dash of pity as he swept the bullet into an evidence bag to analyze later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was longer and more serious than other things I've written, but I hope you liked it nonetheless.
> 
> More happy times are to come, I promise though. I don't really like writing about serious stuff because it can get sad.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter :)


	4. Valentine's Day (Careless Whispers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and Cisco and Barry convince Dr. Wells to help them get a party started for Caitlin and Ronnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is in honor of Valentine's Day (a day late, but whatever!)

Cisco checked his watch for what Barry thought was the millionth time in five minutes. The party wasn't anywhere near done being set up, and Caitlin and Ronnie were not even supposed to come to STAR Labs until nine. It was only seven thirty, which meant they had an hour and a half. 

Dr. Wells was wheeling himself around the room, fixing odds and ends that seemed out of place. Mountains of food had already been made, but Barry was itching to just devour it. 

"Alright," Wells sighed as he tugged on the edge of a bright pink plastic table cloth, "Cisco if you.check your watch one more time, I will be sure to toss it where no watch has boldly gone before."

Barry laughed as Cisco whimpered, "Threatening me via Star Trek? That's a low blow, Dr. Wells! How could you?"

"Ah, but how could _you,_ my friend?" Wells countered, "As you have insinuated that I am short?"

"Well, you are in a wheelchair, Dr. Wells," Barry dared to point out. Wells smirked.

"I could just slap that grin off your face, Mr. Allen."

Barry shook his head, "With all due respect, I don't think your arms are long enough." Cisco's gace was red from laughing, the scientist doubled over to clutch his stomach.

"You've sunk low enough for me to reach, Barry, I'm sure of it," Wells laughed, "speaking of, are we sure Caitlin likes the color pink?"

Cisco shrugged, and Barry could tell it took every ounce of willpower he had to not check his watch again, "Girls like pink. Caitlin's a girl, so it's like autopilot."

"I'm pretty sure that's  _not_ how girls work, Cisco Ramon."

"Well, it's Valentine's Day," Cisco tried, and Barry laughed as he added, "Isn't it, like, required?"

"Cisco, for a smart guy, you can sure ve dumb sometimes."

The three men jumped as Caitlin walked in, silver pumps clicking against the smooth tiled floor. Her honey-brown hair was curled gently around her face, and she wore a strapless red cocktail dress, the tulle skirt flaring out until it reached her knees. Barry smiled- Caitlin looked stunning. Ronnie was a lucky guy. 

"Wow, Caitlin!" Cisco exclaimed, "You sure know how to clean up!"

Caitlin had a smug grin on her face as she reached over and dusted of Cisco's tie, "Same to all of you. Have you guys seen Ronnie?"

Barry felt unease pool in his stomach as he exchanged a nervous glance with Cisco. Last time he had called, Ronnie was having issues unmerging with Stein- or Firestorm, whatever he was called these days. Barry never really paid much attention to it. Dr. Wells smiled as he approached, taking Caitlin's hands in his own; a fatherly gesture, as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I've already contacted Ronnie," Wells said, "he should be here shortly. Why don't you just go sit and relax?"

Caitlin nodded, turning her attention to the buffet table. An assortment of sweets and candies were presented- chocolate ice cream with hot fudge sauce, a three layer strawberry shortcake with pink frosting. Cisco had run over to Costco that morning to snag at least three different kinds of pies, all of which looked delicious, but Barry was sure Caitlin would like. Barry knew he'd end up eating most of the food anyway, with his increased super metabolism.

"Wow..." Caitlin sighed, "you guys really put a lot of work into this, huh?"

"We thought you and Ronnie would like to be able to celebrate Valentine's Day properly this time," Wells said. Caitlin nodded, and Barry could see tears dotting her eyes. Crap. He was hoping she wouldn't cry. He never really knew what to do when anyone cried and-

Too late. Caitling was crying, glittery red eyeshadow and black mascara running down her cheeks. Cisco grabbed a bunch of napkins and handed them to her.

"They're heart shaped!" Caitlin sobbed, and Barry grimaced as Caitlin wrapped Cisco into a bear hug. A loud honk sounded and he heard Cisco mutter, "Caitlin, you know I love you but I am not a tissue."

"I'm sorry," Caitlin pulled away, wipong her eyes. Glitter dusted her cheeks, andbits of it was left on Cisco's shoulder, along with a glob of snot. "I just am so _happy-_ "

"You and Ke$ha both," Cisco muttered, scrunching his nose in disgust. Barry laughed, speeding over for a cupcake, making Caitlin freeze as the gust of wind ruffled the skirt of her dress.

"Barry Allen!" Caitlin shrieked, tugging down her skirt, "Seriously?!"

"Sorry, Caitlin," Barry said sheepishly, watching the geneticist's face turn as red as her dress as he bit into the thick.chocolate icing on.the cupcake. A burst of sweetness bombarded his mouth and he nearly gagged, "Geez, Cisco! These cupcakes are worse than Iris's baking!"

"They were on sale, Barry, deal with it!" Cisco laughed as Barry swallowed forcefully, "And I like Iris's cooking, she makes awesome tacos!"

"Last I checked this was Valentine's Day, not Cinco De Mayo, but I'm always up for tacos."

Caitlin smiled as everyone turned towards the voice to see Ronnie amble into the cortex, wearing a pale pink suit with a silver tie, no doubt to match Caitlin's red dress. She nearly fell over as she teeterrd over to him, jumping into his arms for a hug, "Ronnie!" 

"Hi there," Ronnie cupped Caitlin's face in his hand, leaning down to kiss her. Dr. Wells rolled his wheelchair over to the computer as Cisco yelled, "Get a room!"

"Tell Laurel you like her and maybe we'll consider," Ronnie laughed, moving back to kiss Caitlin again. Groaning, Cisco yrabbed Barry and dragged him to the buffet.

"Wow, Cisco, I never knew-" Barry started to joke.

"Don't eveb think about it, Allen," Cisco chuckled, "seeing as we're both single pringles on Valentine's Day, let's just eat all we can and complain about our unattainable and.frustratingly attractive crushes that will never give us the time of day." There was a soft hiss as Cisco unscrewed the cap to a bottle of grape soda, pouring two cups. "Deal?"

"Cisco-"

"Dude, the Black Canary is hot," Cisco tapped their cups together in a toast, "I need to rant about how she can basically walk on my face in stiletto heels and I'd thank her."

Barry grinned, tapping his cup against Cisco's. Purple soda sloshed over the lip, splashing his fingers.

"Deal," he agreed, "but only if we get Dr. Wells to play 'Careless Whispers' over the intercom."

Cisco nodded, "Hopefully Caitlin and Ronnie won't Marvin Gaye and get it on on the dance floor when it happens."

"We heard that, you know!"

Barry and Cisco broke into peals of giggles at Caitlin trying and failing to give them annoyed glares. Ronnie rolled his eyes, saying just loud enough for them to hear, "We can totally get it on later if you want." The two boys nearly gagged as Caitlin laughed, slapping his arm playfully, "Ronnie Raymond, you  _minx!_ "

Dr. Wells found it amusing how Cisco and Barry began to imitate Ronnie and Caitlin as they danced, incredibly off-key as they serenaded teh couple to 'Careless Whispers' and a slew of other, more raunchy, love songs. 

Caitlin repaid them by smushing cupcakes in Barry's face, and Ronnie promptly embarrassed Cisco by asking how Laurel Lance was doing, to which Cisco flushed a bright red and proceeded to shove as much food in his mouth as humanly possible.


	5. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco drags 'Team Flash' to his brother Dante's birthday party. Things don't go as planned when Dante blatantly flirts with Caitlin. In front of her soon-to-be husband.
> 
> Caitlin knows how to throw a punch, and Wells takes pleasure in running people over with his wheelchair. Cisco just has to keep Barry from speed-eating all the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember the line about Cisco doing calculations for how much cheese and guacamole Barry would have to eat to maintain his super speed to keep from passing out? I decided to do something about that, and fellow user Hedgi provided me with the correct amount on a previous chapter (so thank you darling- in a way, this chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!)

Cisco really dreaded doing anything with his family. Sure, they supported him in his endeavors, but whatever Cisco did was never as important as what Dante did. His all-star older brother. The handsome one, the funny one, the one who just freaking played a piano concerto to the flipping Queen of England. It was always like that growing up, and Cisco had grown used to it, that he would always take a backseat to whatever Dante did.

And now, he had just received an invitation to Dante's birthday party.

"But you have to go!" Caitlin said as Cisco tossed the invitation in the trash. They were calculating how fast Barry was able to run, the guy generating bolts of electricity as he ran himself into a blur. He watched the screen of his computer as the number climbed up. Now, he was at six hundred kilometers an hour- a new record.

"I don't _have_  to do anything," Cisco countered.

Caitlin groaned, digging the flimsy paper out of the trash bin. It was crinkled as she slammed it on the table with a loud smack. Cisco laughed as a shout of alarm came from Barry and he went face first, flying backwards off the treadmill. Packing peanuts rolled along the floor as the makeshift wall came crashing down.

"You okay, Bar?" Cisco called.

A pained "Ow...." was all he got in response.

But then Caitlin was back in his face, waving the card with a red painted nail. Her lips were pursed as tight as her ponytail as she looked on with disdain. Peering over Caitlin's shoulder, Cisco saw Barry climb back onto the treadmill, the buttons beeping loudly before Barry went full speed-force on the thing. He really hoped Barry didn't break it because he wasn't sure S.T.A.R. Labs could afford another one. They weren't even getting paid very much after the explosion happened, so they couldn't even afford one anyway, even if they wanted to.

"He's your brother, Cisco," Caitlin pressed, "and if it makes you feel better, we can come with you?"

Cisco shook his head vigorously. No. Not happening. Cisco could remember back in high school, when he was crushing on some girl. Dante ended up dating that girl and gloated for the next two years. He was not about to have Dante steal his friends and gloat about it for the next decade.

"Going where?" Barry broke through the awkward silence.

Caitlin was quick to answer, "Cisco doesn't want to go to his own brother's birthday."  

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin gave him a pointed glare, "Cisco, Dante is your brother and it is his birthday-"

Cisco grpaned at Barry's smile as he added unhelpfully, "Cisco! You never told me you had a brother!" 

"It never came up," Cisco said through gritted teeth. The treadmill was winding down now, small bursts of yellow sparking from the gears.

Caitlin crossed her arms triumphantly, "Well, we can bring Ronnie and Dr. Wells too. That way everyone has to go through this party. No matter how insufferable you say your brother is." 

Cisco smirked. Boy, was Caitlin going to eat her words.

\-------

Cisco had been right. Caitlin carefully skirted around one of his many relatives, a few of whom spoke to her in rapid-fire Spanish, going off somewhere else once they realized that she didn't speak Spanish. She hadn't even taken Spanish in high school, she had taken French, convinced it was the prettiest at the time. But now, as she stood with Ronnie and Dr. Wells as Cisco tried to avert any attention Barry got at the buffet (he was speed-eating again), she realized that as much as it was the language of love, French was absolutely useless in her given situation.

"Well, it might just be me, but it is crowded," Ronnie commented unhelpfully. Caitlin smoothed out his blue tie- matching his gray suit that she thought looked the best on him, showing off rippling arm muscles and broad shoulders (as well as bringing out his lustrous eyes)- as he held a small cake plate in his large hand. The food looked almost dwarfed in his palm.

"Well, if anyone else is thirsty, who's up for some punch?" Dr. Wells asked, his mouth a tight line as he tried to politely smile at any of Cisco's relatives who looked his way. Caitlin knew it must have been awkward, being the only person at the party in the wheelchair; Wells had been unpertrubed about it, however, as it was better to be cordial. And besides, Caitlin reprimanded herself as she playfully sneaked a piece of bright orange frosting off Ronnie's piece of cake, they were here to support Cisco.

"Barry, come on!" the trio turned towards the buffet table across the room. Cisco was scribbling on a notepad (where he got it, none of them knew), as he tried stuffing Barry's mouth with food.

"Cisco, I need to chew at some point!" Barry said through a mouthful of orange icing. Caitlin laughed as Cisco just kept piling cookies and sweets on his plate, and Barry just looked at the food with a slump of his shoulders, sighing in mock dejection.

"But my calculations are almost done!" Cisco replied, eyes lit up with excitement.

Ronnie shoved a forkful of cake in his mouth as he asked, "So, what exactly is Cisco trying to do?"

Dr. Wells chuckled, leaning forward in his chair, "Calculating how many calories Barry would have to eat in order to not pass out on us again. Quite interesting, really."

Caitlin furrowed her brow, "But Cisco already made those calculations-"

"Ah yes," a bored voice drawled, "Cisco and his.... calculations." Caitlin turned to see a tall man who looked like a taller, more fit version of Cisco with shorter hair approach her, a small flute of champagne in his hands. Caitlin raised an eyebrow at him, Ronnie having turned to discuss with Dr. Wells that the equation Cisco had done earlier was for _tacos_ , not cake or cookies.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man smirked, nodding his head, "Dante Ramon. Cisco's older brother." It took a minute for the name to click in her head until she realized. _This_ was Dante! Putting on a polite smile, Caitlin nodded back, "Oh, so _you're_ Dante! It's a pleasure to meet you- you have a _lovely_ home-"

Dante put on a sly grin, lowering his lashes at her as he said, "Not as lovely as you, however. How was it that a beautiful minx like you got confused with my brother?" Caitlin looked back at Ronnie and Wells. They hadn't heard, still engrossed in their conversation. The geneticist peered over Dante's shoulder at Cisco and Barry. They were too busy with trying to fatten Barry up in the name of science. One of Cisco's aunts (she was pretty sure it was an aunt) was looking on with disdain as they cheered in triumph, Cisco scribbling something down on his notepad.

"I'm afraid I don't-"

"Pretty thing like you?" Dante smirked, shaking his head, "I wouldn't expect you to understand the implications of being seen with Cisco, of all people...." Caitlin let Dante trail on, swirling champagne in his glass as he prattled on as she tried putting his words together. Even when she had completely tuned him out to the noise of the surrounding people, she was still attempting to maintain her composure.

It wasn't until Dante had gone to greet someone else did she get what he was saying.

What he was _implying_.

She grabbed Ronnie's fork as he was about to take another bite of his cake, shoving it angrily in her mouth. Ronnie and Dr. Wells watched in muted surprise as she went on to finish the entire piece, and she muttered a curse as she felt tears dot her the corners of her eyes. No! She wouldn't cry. Not here, over something a stupid stranger had suggested-

"Caitlin?" Ronnie was soft, playing with the ends of her honey-brown hair, "Caitlin, what's wrong?"

Caitlin shook her head, wiping away the beginnings of tears as she tried turning away from him. Dr. Wells raised an eyebrow, "Dr. Snow?"

"Sorry, it's nothing-"

Ronnie gripped her shoulders, "Caitlin, it isn't nothing." He was adamant, adding softly, "Did one of Cisco's relatives...?" 

"Oh god, no!" Caitlin quickly assured him, "No, they just said-"

"Who said what?" Dr. Wells prompted, fiddling with the controller on his wheelchair. The small computer screen attatched to the arm displayed a game of Pac-Man, the small yellow circled darting against a blue holographic backdrop.

Caitlin shook her head, "It's fine, it's nothing- let's just enjoy the party, okay?"

\---------

Dr. Wells and Ronnie agreed to keep a watchful eye on Caitlin for the rest of the evening. It was evident that whatever was said bothered her greatly, but she tried brushing it off or distracting them. At one point, Caitlin decided to join Cisco and Barry as they fooled around with the food.

"Okay," Harrison Wells watched as Caitlin sat with Cisco, Barry standing in front of them as if putting on a show. Cisco was sharing his calculations, saying, "Barry would have to eat at least 90,000 calories if he were a cat."

"A cat with super speed?" Caitlin said, and Harrison chuckked. Guess they'd have to get Barry a whole new set of digs and a nametag.

"Cisco can I sit down now?" Barry asked, and Harrison finally noticed the kid looked a little green around the gills. He felt his foot twitch against the stand on his wheelchair- should he go in case Barry passed out? But Harrison let out a sigh of relief as he saw Barry pick up a cookie, crumbs spewing everywhere as he took a bite.

"You know who it was that upset Caitlin earlier?" Ronnie asked, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

Harrison let his eyes wander until he noticed Cisco's brother lingering in the door frame, watching as Caitlin and Cisco worked on Barry. It may have just been him, but he was fairly certain Dante had a look of disdain every time he saw Cisco, but a sort of lust when he looked at Caitlin. 

"Dante Ramon."

Ronnie startled, "Cisco's brother?"

Harrison's suspicion was confirmed when Dante leaned over the back of Caitlin's chair, the doctor scooting closer towards Cisco, shoulders tensing as they went over his notes. Cisco gave Dante a glare that obviously said "Back off."

Harrison and Ronnie rushes forward once Barry had moved on past looking green and passed out completely. 

\-------

Dante had been absolutely furious about his party. First, Caitlin wasn't interested in him. Second, he learned just how hard Caitlin could hit when Ronnie was insulted. He also learned that the man in the wheelchair, Cisco's mentor and friend, had no qualms about running people over with his wheelchair.

Dante was carted into an ambulance along with that stupid Barry guy who also came with Cisco. Dante snorted as Cisco helped Ronnie get Barry into their owm car, Caitlin buckling him into the seat carefully. 

"You had to go an ruin my party, huh, Cisco?" Dante sneered at his brother.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "You are such a dick, man."

"How was I supposed to know the other guy was her boyfriend?!"

"I dunno, the  _huge-ass rock on her finger_!"

 With one last glare, Cisco climbed into the car, sitting in the backseat alongside Barry. Ronnie was upfront with Caitlin, Dr. Wells sitting in the middle row.

"We are never going to your family parties again," Caitlin groaned, "I've never punched anyone and I never want to do it again."

Ronnie turned around to look at Barry. He was still out cold, his head leaning against Cisco's shoulder. His face was no longer pale, cheeks turning a soft pink as he slept. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ronnie asked. Cisco nodded, "Yeah, he just needs to eat 120,000 calories a day. Minimum."

"Minimum?"

Cisco nodded. "Yeah. But I agree. No more family parties."


End file.
